Different Animals, Same Feelings
Different Animals, Same Feelings is a Pingu fanfiction about Pinga and Robby who develop a lovable relationship between each other. It is a 2020 Valentine's Day special and it will honor the 40th anniversary of the original Pingu show. Plot It was a beautiful day in Antartica, and Pingu and his Friends were celebrating Robby's Birthday. Pingu has brang Pinga with him because his parents were going out. During the party, Pinga started to take an interest in Robby, wanting to be his boyfriend. When Pingu and Pinga got home, they told Mother and Father how the party was. Pingu told them how much fun he had, and Pinga told them that she has a crush on Robby now. Pingu's Parents were shocked by what Pinga said, and they prohibited her from being around Robby until she's old enough to date her. Pinga cried in her room. Pingu went to check on her with a slice of fish he has been saving for her from dinner. Pingu told her that she'll date Robby when she turns five years old, but Pinga gets upset even more. Two Years have passed, and Pingu is now seven years old, and Pinga is now five years old. Pingu was about to go for a trip with his two best friends, Robby and Pingi. Pinga got out of her and Pingu's room to see what's going on, and Pingi was surprised to see how old Pinga has gotten, and gave her a "long time, no see" hug. Pinga decided to follow the trio, but Pingu's Parents stopped her. Pingu explained to them that he started dating Pingi when he was fie years old. Pingu's parents listened, and decided to let Pinga and Robby develop a relationship. The two couples found quiet places to spend quality time with. Pinga told Robby that from the very first moment she saw him, she thought he was a cool seal, but didn't want to go out with him, at that time. But two years ago, she wanted to go out with him now. Robby agreed. Pinga explained to Robby that she has "something she wants to share with him". She leaned into him, and gave him a kiss, and Robby kissed her back. The two antartic animals had the kiss for five seconds until they parted away from each other's lips. Robby told Pinga he felt fireworks from the kiss. Pingu and Pingi were eavesdropping on the emperor penguina nd the seal the whole time. Pinga and Robby shared a hug, and it was time to leave. Months later, it was time for Pinga and Robby's first date. Pinga put on a red dress, whilist Robby put on a black bow tie. They were both encouraged by their respective friend. For Robby; Pingu, and for Pinga; Pingi. Pinga started to get nervous, but had to do it, anyway. Robby and Pinga talked about their interests, hobbies and life stories. They both shared emotional flashbacks, funny stories, and the first time they've met. Pinga decided to invite Robby to her house, tonight. Robby asked Pinga why she invited her, and she asked it is a secret. She turned on a radio and slow paced, melancholy, love themed music played. The two started slow dancing. Pingu and Pingi went to see what was going on, and joined in with the slow dancing emperor penguin and seal. Pingu's parents even joined in when they got home. And Pingu, his family, his best friend, and his girlfriend danced the night away.